


Blame It All on the Pasta

by MizRootbeer



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Mushrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizRootbeer/pseuds/MizRootbeer
Summary: Fumi decides to make a nice pasta dish for the brothers and she uses some mushrooms she finds. The pasta is good but she didn't realize that the mushrooms she used are like LSD to humans. After she finishes eating, she ends up acting weird. So Asmo and Satan have to take on the role of babysitters. That should be no problem right?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Blame It All on the Pasta

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Middy commissioned me to write a story featuring her adorable OC. I had so much fun writing this.

The Apollyon Mushroom was so pretty despite its name. It also smelled great, and according to the book on demon cooking Fumi found, it was also delicious. So when Fumi went foraging in the forest and found some, she decided they were perfect for a pasta dish. All these months of living with the demon brothers had made her less afraid of Devildom food. It had taken some getting used to, but now, she found herself craving devilish delicacies. It was also her night to cook, so these mushrooms would be perfect.

After picking the mushrooms, she headed back to RAD to clean them and prepare them for dinner. Beel wasn't around, so she counted herself lucky; she was sure if he saw the mushrooms, he'd devour them before she could even cut them. After she cleaned them thoroughly, she cut them all and set them aside. She started on her sauce before she added the mushrooms as the final ingredient. The kitchen was filled with a fantastic smell, and she felt herself getting hungry. 

"I smell mushrooms."

Fumi turned around to see Beel poking his head into the kitchen. Of course, he had smelled the food. The avatar of Gluttony had to have a good nose. His stomach growled in agreement. 

"You can help me carry the bowl to the dining room," Fumi went back to her cooking. "But no free sample today."

"Just a bite?" 

"How about I give you a super big portion and an extra dinner roll?" Fumi added some pepper to the pasta. 

Beel's frowned disappeared, and he nodded. Once the pasta was finish, Beel helped Fumi carry the pasta to the dining room. All the brothers were waiting for them at the table, and they perked up once the two of them entered the room.

"Oi Beel, what's all this?" Mammon asked. "Why are you helping Fumi when I should?"

"Mammon, please be nice," Fumi set the bread down. "Beel smelled the food, so he came to the kitchen. I needed his help anyways."

"If you needed help, you should have come to me," Mammon crossed his arms as he glared at Beel.

"You're not as strong as Beel," Levi piped up. "You probably would have dropped the bowl."

"Says the guy who never works out," Mammon returned.

"Can we please not fight?" Fumi asked. "Come on, I want you to try the new recipe I made. I used fresh mushrooms from the forest, I'm sure you'll all like it."

Mammon and Levi glared at each other, but they said nothing after getting a harsh gaze from Lucifer. Fumi made served all the boys before sitting down and starting to eat. She was surprised at how good the dish was. Yes, she had made the pasta, but she didn't realize how good it would be. Beel, as always, demolished his food before anyone else had finished, and he was already on his second helping.

"This is delicious!" Mammon said. "Beel, don't hog it all!"

"I have to watch my figure, but even I want a second helping," Asmo sighed. "Oh, Fumi, why must you make such tasty yet fattening food."

"No one is forcing you to eat more," Satan said. 

"Guys, please," Fumi chided them. "Let's have a nice dinner."

It was a fool's wish; dinner ended with Satan and Lucifer arguing while Beel almost ate a spoon. All in all, it was one of the calmer dinners Fumi had experienced. She couldn't be upset since her new recipe was a success. As she picked up her cleaned plate, she felt happy and full. Then, she stopped and stared at the ground.

For a full minute.

Belphie was the first to notice. When another minute passed, and Fumi didn't move, he nudged Beel. He pointed over to Fumi, who was still. Beel cocked his head, confused. He coughed loudly, causing Satan to look at him. Beel pointed towards Fumi, and Satan became equally confused. Soon, all the brothers were looking at Fumi. She hadn't noticed them, and her eyes were glued to the floor. 

"Hey, Fumi?" Belphie finally spoke up. "What are you doing?"

"I can't move," She replied, her voice dreamy. "Or I'll step on the galaxies."

The brothers exchanged a look. Fumi dropped to her knees, carefully placing her plate to the side and then squished her face against the floor. The brothers stared at her for a moment, silent and worried. Satan glanced back down at his plate and speared one of the mushrooms onto his fork. He inspected it until it dawned on him.

"Oh no," He said. "These are Apollyon mushrooms."

"So? They're not poisonous," Mammon paused and glanced at Fumi. "But it could affect humans."

"Apollyon mushrooms are like LSD to a human," Satan said. "When a human consumes one, they end up hallucinating and acting odd. Just like Fumi is. She must have not realized this when she picked them."

"Hello little planet, I will name you Spoon," Fumi said, waving to the ground.

"How long does this usually last?" Lucifer asked.

"Well, it depends on how many she ate," Satan continued. "And she did eat a lot of pasta. It could last from up to an hour to a full day."

"Is there a way to fix it?" Asmo asked.

"There is an antidote, but only one store sells it," Satan said. "It's on Belladonna Avenue."

"That's really far," Beel said. "It's halfway across the Devildom. Someone has to stay with Fumi. We can't just leave her here."

"And we can't bring her with us," Belphie added. "The Devildom is dangerous enough for a human, we can't let her wander around high."

"I'll stay!" Asmo raised his hand. "I'll keep her safe."

"I think I should stay too," Satan stood up, glancing at his brother. "Someone has to protect Fumi from Asmo."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asmo asked, obviously hurt.

"I can't believe I'm the mature one here, but shouldn't we be focused on Fumi?" Mammon pointed towards the girl in question.

Everyone's focus went back to Fumi, who was wandering out of the dining room. Satan and Asmo quickly went to follow her, their argument forgotten about. Luckily, Fumi hadn't gone too far. She had found herself in the living room and was trying to climb one of the bookcases. Her gaze was focused, and it seemed like she was trying to get to something on top of the bookcase.

"Fumi darling, why don't we stay on the ground?" Asmo suggested as he came up behind her.

"Asmo, hush! You'll scare Tinkerbell away!" Fumi whispered, attempting to climb again.

Satan looked around the living room and sighed.

"Fumi, we're the only people here. There is no one else," Satan said. "Who are you talking about?"

"Tinkerbell, of course!" Fumi looked up at the bookcase. "Don't worry, Tink, I'll save you, and then we'll go find Peter Pan."

"I think we should go and lie down now," Asmo pulled Fumi back from the bookcase. 

"We can do that after I save Tinkerbell," Fumi tried to get free of Asmo's grip. "If I don't save her, Neverland is doomed."

"Fumi, Tinkerbell is fine, and Neverland isn't doomed," Asmo started to pull Fumi away. 

That earned Asmo an elbow in his stomach. He recoiled, holding his abdomen as Fumi started climbing the bookcase. Satan pushed past his brother and grabbed Fumi before she could go any higher. She started kicking her legs and writhing about, desperate to get away from Satan. Once Asmo recovered, he grabbed her legs. 

"A PIRATE!" She shouted. "Asmo is a pirate, and he's working for Captain Hook! He'll take Tinkerbell away!"

"Fumi, please calm down," Satan begged. "No one is taking anyone away. We just think you should lie down right now."

"That sounds like something a pirate would say!" Fumi continued to struggle.

"This isn't working," Asmo sighed, but his eyes lit up. "Fumi, Tinkerbell told me that she'll meet you in my room."

Fumi stopped struggling and looked at Asmo.

"What did she say?" Fumi sounded skeptical.

"She has an important mission for you, but she'll only tell you about it if you calm down and let us take you to my room," Asmo continued. "You can be good, right? For Tinkerbell's sake?"

"I'd do anything for Tink!" Fumi declared.

Satan looked at his brother, impressed. Normally, Satan wouldn't lie to Fumi, but she was out of it. It seemed like they'd have to embellish the truth. It was dangerous to just let her do whatever she wanted; she could end up hurt or worse. Satan let go of Fumi, and she stood there, staring at the two of them. 

"Where is Asmo's room again?"

* * *

  
"I'm telling you Sprinkle, Mr. Muffinpants doesn't deserve you," Fumi told the pink bunny. "You deserve someone who is going to love and cherish you."

"Well, at least she's lying down," Satan said.

Fumi was lying in Asmo's bed, surrounded by various stuffed animals Asmo had gotten from admirers. Once they got inside Asmo's room, Fumi jumped onto the bed and started talking to the toys. It was amusing, but since she was distracted, Satan was okay with that. Anything that kept her safe. He didn't think he could chase Fumi around the House of Lamentation. 

Asmo smiled as she played with Fumi's hair, caressing her face. Fumi didn't seem to mind; she was too busy talking to Sprinkle. 

"No way, he did that?" Fumi gasped. "What a scumbag. Isn't that right, Asmo?"

"Yes, I agree. Poor Sprinkle. Mr. Muffinpants sounds worse than Mammon," Asmo said with a chuckle.

"That's right! Mammon is actually nice, unlike Mr. Muffinpants," Fumi said. "In fact, I'd rather be friends with Mammon than Mr. Muffinpants. You say Mammon is scummy, but he's the opposite of scummy. What's the opposite of scummy? He's unscummy."

"Ah, so sweet," Asmo cooed. "You're always so nice to Mammon."

"Well, duh!" Fumi sat up. "Mammon can be stupid sometimes, but so can everyone! Mammon is loyal, brave, and he cares about people. He cares about me even though I can get him into trouble. In fact, I think Sprinkle should date Mammon instead of Mr. Muffinpants."

Satan smiled; he had to admit, Fumi was sweet despite being high on mushrooms. She was always kind to the brothers, but she was never this vocal. Absentmindedly, he wondered if she would say anything about him. He laughed when she threw the stuffed cat onto the floor. Fumi stuck her tongue out and sat back down, leaning against Asmo.

"That's what you get, Mr. Muffinpants!" Fumi declared angrily. "You're a jerk! You should be nicer than Mammon or Satan."

Satan blushed slightly.

"Me?" He asked, adjusting his collar.

"Yeah," Fumi sat up, Sprinkle in her arms. "You act like you're a big meanypants, but you're not! You're also super smart! I've never met a guy who reads like you do. And didn't you know that reading makes you more attractive? So you're not just nice but also attractive. Also, you like cats, and any guy who likes cats is automatically good."

Satan coughed as Asmo giggled as his brother's blushing.

"Aw, tough, serious Satan is actually a sweetie," Asmo giggled. "Look, he's blushing."

"Asmo, you can't tease Satan because you're nice too, and nice people don't tease their brothers!" Fumi pushed Sprinkle against him. "Even though you flirt and make eyes at everyone, you're very kind. You make people feel like Beyonce, and your compliments are always sincere."

"Oh," It was Asmo's turn to blush. "Do you really think that?"

"Yeah," Fumi yawned. "Both of you are really nice, and I love to spend time with you. Now, I'm sleepy. I think I'm gonna take a nap. C'mon Sprinkle."

Fumi got under the covers, placed her head on the pillow, and tucked Sprinkle under her arm. Asmo moved to get up, but Fumi grabbed his arm.  
"Asmo stays," Fumi tugged him to the bed. "Cuddle with Fumi."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Satan said.

"Satan cuddle Fumi too!" Fumi demanded. 

"Satan, we cannot deny a lady's demand. It would be rude, and we are gentlemen, are we not?" Asmo asked.

Asmo was right in his own weird way. Fumi was still under the mushrooms' influence, and Satan really didn't want to leave Fumi alone with Asmo. Sighing, Satan joined the two on the bed. He got under the covers and snuggled next to a happy Fumi. Satan kept his eyes open for as long as he could. He was soon yawning, his eyes were drooping, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

"No fair, I should be cuddling with Fumi," Belphie mumbled.

"Beel, let me go! I need to drag Fumi out of bed," Mammon struggled against his brother's hold. 

"We shouldn't wake them up," Beel said. "Besides, I think they look really adorable together."

Asmo had his arms around Fumi, his head on her shoulder. Fumi held a pink bunny between her arms, and she was leaning against a slumbering Satan. 

"I really don't want to wake them up," Lucifer admitted. "It's rare to see Satan so peaceful."

"But he's too close to Fumi!" Mammon was still fighting Beel. "Beel lemme go!"

"I normally don't like to agree with Mammon but shouldn't we give Fumi the antidote?" Levi asked. 

"Let's wait until they wake up," Lucifer said. "I bet Asmo and Satan had a long day keeping Fumi out of trouble. Come on, we'll give her the antidote when they wake up."

"Noooooo!" Mammon's cries were muffled by Beel.


End file.
